


Past

by talia_ae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi will always know the eye isn't his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

His body knows even if his mind tries to forget: the eye isn't his. It's a niggling remembrance of what he's lost, a scar that won't fade.

Everyone in the village carries things around with them, physical and mental, but Kakashi's is the most apparent. It's heavy, this reminder.

His students have scars too. He recalls finding Sakura, hair shorn off and green eyes rimmed with red and the constantly sad lines of Naruto's face.

The difference is that he knows that they will overcome with time. He's too old for that. He'll carry it with him until he dies.


End file.
